


Eclair ~a requiem for the disappearance of my beloved~

by ichigomatsu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters, Vampires, Vore, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigomatsu/pseuds/ichigomatsu
Summary: "O beloved, my beloved, my sweet beloved..."A monster --detailed by its pale skin, icy blue irises, leucous hair, and obsessive personality.Another monster.  Uglier than the first.  Larger than the first.Hungrier than the first.(Inspired by machigerita's song of the same name)





	

_My beloved…_

The remark echoed in the man’s mind. It sounded so sweet –so gentle – as if his heart were so fragile it couldn’t hold the meaning of those words.

That accursed word bellowed and reverberated: Beloved…beloved it was accompanied by light, cold touches.

_“I mustn’t get greedy. I must savor you before you get stolen from me.”_

How long had he been stuck in this hell for that monster to begin materializing in his conscious?

But he escaped. He escaped that frigid and suffocatingly loving embrace. Just recalling the monster’s caress made him run faster, his footsteps echoing in the stone cage that was this castle.

_I wish to have something sweet before you disappear._

Disappear? The man knew not of what the monster meant. He had to escape before it happened. Before that monster devoured him.

That inbred.

It’s beautiful leucous blonde hair; its icy eyes; its ivory skin; its fanged smile –all those features flooded the man’s mind. He dived into a room, as cold and heartless as anywhere else. The man shook his head, blue, shaggy locks falling into his eyes.

 _“My beloved…”_ a voice wailed. It was light but unsteady.

The monster was searching for him.

The ghastly image the man had just purged from his mind began to parade itself right outside the door.

The man evaded the room, opting to run farther than the voice.

 _“My beloved, your scent is still so sweet…so strong…I’ve missed you.”_ The voice was filled with longing. The man could hear the agony.

The man’s heartbeat quickened –the monster could _smell_ him? The man turned a corner. The castle was large and grand enough to mask his scent. He would be hidden; he’d escape this hell, he would. He would!

The man came upon a large door. The exit?! He pondered. The grand wooden and metal door seemed to illustrate that thought. With an untapped fervor, the man desperately began to peel the door open. His exhaustion was multiplied from his neglect, but the man willed the door open just enough to ship his malnourished body through. As the man passed through the entrance, he couldn’t even rejoice.

Another monster had emerged from the darkness: uglier than the first. Larger than the first. Hungrier than the first.

Fear paralyzed the man as if his body was accepting his untimely and unavoidable demise.

“It’s lovely to have something sweet every now and then.” It smiled hideously.

 _“My…beloved.”_ His voice wavered, his mouth parted in despair. Only scraps of his beloved were left.

“What a lovely sweet you found.”

 _“That…that was mine…”_ he whimpered, crystal eyes filling with tears. “I am aware. Thank you for the treat.” His beloved was gone, his beautiful insides coating the floor. His sweet filling now stained in its mouth.

He longed for the sweetness that his beloved had held. But it was stolen away, like his others.

The dark crimson that remained of his beloved reflected in his icy eyes.

He touched the cream –it dyed his fingers maroon. His beloved’s scent clung to the air –his last traces.

The dark crimson stained his fingers, and then his lips.

Icy eyes against metallic scarlet. His beloved was reflected in the shiny coating. He kissed the mangled lips, and his were dyed an even deeper crimson. The metallic tang tasted arousingly saccharine to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Vore. Somebody fucking eats Len’s beloved. What the fuck. I mean I’m getting A LOT of vampire vibes from this, but after listening to the song a million times I realized it was about how the speaker’s parents always took their happiness away, and that the speaker only wanted to keep a little to themselves, but it was inevitably stolen, per usual.  
> Okay, so there’s parts of this inspired by Edgar Allan Poe because I LOVE THE MAN’S WORK.


End file.
